


好彩頭

by boywonder611



Series: 一發完 [7]
Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: ※配對是 House/Wilson※人物一定OOC，House非常不House※設定是男男可生子世界，沒有哺乳期所以胸部不會漲，懷胎一樣十個月，容易疲倦。※男男生子這件事本來就無邏輯，很多沒交待的東西就請自己去想像唄。我已經警告你囉，這是Wilson懷孕梗你還願意看下去的話，就繼續往下滑吧。
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: 一發完 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	好彩頭

一。

Wilson一個人不知道在廁所和房間進進出出忙什麼，最後嘆了一口氣，還是走向了躺在沙發上玩手機的House。

｢我知道這不再我們的預期內。｣ Wilson表情凝重的把手上的東西拿給House看，｢整個早上，我已經測了五次不同款的了，每款都顯示兩條線。｣

House挑眉的接過Wilson手上的東西，心裡卻有不大好的預感。

藍眼睛望著手上接過來的東西。

停頓的像是石膏像。

｢我不是每次都有戴套嗎？｣他乾咳了一聲，問道。

｢我也不知道，大概你的精子太強大了。｣Wilson揉揉自己的脖子坐到House旁邊，House臉上完全沒有喜悅的表情。

House看看手中的東西又看看他的男人，最後還是選擇低下頭不說任何話。

｢Greg——我知道你不想要他，但我不會因為這樣就說要拿掉他，你我是醫生，都知道一條生命來到這個世界上有多麼不容易——我也不會因為你不想要他，就自己離家出走偷偷的生下他，那太愚蠢了。｣ Wilson輕聲開口。

House的一隻手撫著自己的額頭，他真的沒有心裡準備。

｢他畢竟是我們愛的結晶，我希望他是被受祝福的生下來，而不是這樣——｣ Wilson拉下House撫在額頭上的手，要他看著自己，柔聲的勸導。

｢生小孩——太危險了，我只想要你又不想要他。｣藍眼睛對上那始終柔和的褐色眼睛移不開視線沉重的說道。

｢有你在我旁邊就一切不會有事的——我相信你。｣ Wilson聽到對方這樣說，心裡怎麼可能不暖，｢你搞不好看到他就喜歡上他了。｣

｢沒辦法——他會搶走你的注意力，你會喜歡他勝過我——｣ House把自己的頭埋進Wilson的肩膀上低喃。

｢嘿——嘿——嘿——｣ Wilson笑著抗議，｢也許是我才該擔心他會搶走你的注意力，你不知道你跟小孩處的多好。｣他雙手環著House的背輕輕拍著。

House搖搖頭，｢我只會注意你而已，其他人我沒興趣。｣

Wilson微笑了，｢沒關係，我只需要你陪在我旁邊，一直注意我就好了，我不要求其他，就要求你待在我身邊——｣他閉上眼，聞著House的味道讓自己安定下心。從發現自己懷孕到要跟House說的這段時間，Wilson雖然表面上保持超然的鎮定，其實他內心也會恐慌，他跟House完全沒計畫有小孩這件事，或許偶爾他會想像自己跟House的小孩會是怎樣，但要說真的懷孕——他完全沒想到，畢竟他們保護措施一直做的挺好的。

House的態度已經比他想像的好多了，他甚至還想像過House爆走——離開，凡事要做最壞的打算，所以現在他能夠擁著House，讓House一起陪他，他就覺得該知足了。

｢沒有你也不會有他——別不開心了，對我而言你還是最重要的。｣

｢你確定這不是你在外面和人亂搞出來的？我們的保護措施真的做的挺好的。｣ House突然悶悶的問出這個問題。

｢我48小時在你的監控底下我有機會找其他人嗎？我們最失策的大概沒有把你抓去結紮吧。｣懷疑是House的本性，如果他沒問還會覺得怪呢。

｢嗯——別想。｣ House的手終於輕撫上他的肚子，Wilson突然起了個雞皮疙瘩，卻也釋然的笑了。

House總算是接受了。

｢他現在應該只是個胚胎而已，你還感受不到東西啦。｣ Wilson補充。

｢我又不是在摸他，我是在摸你。｣ House哼了一聲開口。

｢好啦，新手爸爸，你不用照顧肚子裡的小孩，你照顧我就好了。｣ Wilson輕吻House的頭頂。

｢那是當然的，我的寶貝。｣ House抬起頭吻了他的唇，做了承諾。

二。 

只要House有心，Wilson從沒懷疑過House照顧人的能力，他現在看著站在廚房裡幫他煮飯的House。

｢你說你現在肚子餓？你確定是你在肚子餓不是那傢伙在肚子餓？｣ House邊用食物邊問，｢我可不想幫那傢伙煮飯。｣

｢我不確定，但我現在的肚子是餓的——｣現在凌晨時分，剛剛Wilson突然一陣肚子餓，把House挖起來要他做飯給他吃，｢你口說所說的那傢伙是你的小孩，可不是那傢伙。｣

｢他還沒出生我就知道他是個小渾蛋了。｣ House嘟囔，他揉揉眼睛，愛睏的打了一個呵欠，瞥了一眼站在旁邊已經懷孕三個多月，還看不太出肚子的Wilson。

｢謝謝你。｣ Wilson知道對House說謝謝很沒必要，但他知道House為了他什麼都能做，他走過去由後抱住他。

｢白痴，你永遠不需要對我說謝謝。｣關上火，他轉過身也摟住Wilson，只是看起來又不太開心，｢你到底——為什麼會喜歡肚子裡的那傢伙？你不是也不喜歡小孩？｣

Wilson的頭抵著House低低地笑了起來，｢嗯——我不喜歡，可是這是小House，讓我不禁期待起來，而且他穿過重重障礙就為了來當我們的小孩，你也該為他的精神喝采吧！說起來，這也算小Jimmy，你不期待嗎？｣

｢小Jimmy聽起來不錯，但我對任何搶走你注意力的人都不喜歡，更別說這個小傢伙都在欺負你，只有我能欺負你。｣話才這麼說完，Wilson開始乾嘔起來，｢看吧，這是我不喜歡他的原因。｣ House隨手拿了一個盆子讓Wilson接，不過Wilson也沒真的吐出東西，只是辛苦的喘了幾口氣。

｢還吃東西嗎？｣ House捏捏Wilson的後頸問道，因為Wilson看起來好累。

｢先不要好了，讓我睡個覺。｣ Wilson沒把自己全身的力量壓在House身上，他還記得House的腳沒辦法支撐，卻由著House領著他回床上，把自己完全的交給House。

House抿著嘴陪Wilson回房間，Wilson幾乎是沾床就睡著，很少看到他累成這樣的，House根本心疼死Wilson了——更別說Wilson現在很依賴他。

House不喜歡和責任有關的事情，有小孩這件事讓他被感壓力，但Wilson只要求他陪在他身邊就好，其他事情不用管，可是這樣Wilson又要自己一個人面對"小孩"這件事，House也會很困擾，說到底有小孩這件事也有他的份——

他只能用自己的方式去幫Wilson分擔，而那方式就是如同Wilson所說的——陪他、照顧他。

House回握住此刻正無意識抓著他手的Wilson，疼惜的在他的太陽穴印上一吻，｢辛苦了。｣

而後瞪著他的肚子裡已經慢慢一點點成形的小傢伙說道，｢你——別折磨他，給我聽話一點，不然等你出來就知道了。｣

說也神奇，自從House暗暗對那肚子裡的小傢伙下馬威後，Wilson的孕吐就減少很多了。

三。

｢那對夫夫來了。｣產檢科裡面的護士小聲的互相打招呼。

House待在產檢室陪著Wilson看醫生。

醫生照著肚子裡的超音波讓他們夫夫倆能夠看寶寶的成長模樣，House的頭抬都沒抬，只是翻著手上的孕夫注意事項，偶爾抬起頭來看看Wilson。

House很聰明，只要他想學的話，到哪個領域一定都能變成高手，現在的他要來做產檢科醫生完全可以——而這一切都是為了Wilson。

他向醫生提了Wilson最近的一些身體狀況，問了幾個問題，又看看檢查報告。當初他要求這間醫院不能只做寶寶的檢查而已，孕夫的各項身體指數也要隨同寶寶的檢查一起。

在House和醫生對談的途中，一位醫生的小助手忍不住偷偷的接近Wilson，看了看House才小聲的跟Wilson講話，｢你們———簡直是我見過最奇怪的夫夫。｣

Wilson本來在旁邊聽House和醫生的對話，聽到小助手的這句話，轉過頭點個幾下的示意他繼續說。

小助手緊張的舔舔嘴唇，｢已經五個多月了，你丈夫還是完全沒有有小孩的喜悅，這孩子真的是你丈夫的嗎？｣

嗯——一點都沒有醫護人員該有的專業啊——但Wilson還是瞇起眼笑起來，｢我丈夫只是很愛我而已。｣

小助手聽到後也跟著他瞇起眼笑起來，｢雖然你們這樣很奇怪，但其實你們這樣很幸福呢，尤其是你，因為很多懷孕的孕婦或孕夫他們的另一半老是關注肚子裡的小孩而已，對辛苦的孕婦或孕夫完全不關心，實際上懷孕的人身心更是重要，只要身心健康孩子自然就會健康了。｣

Wilson眨眨眼，忽然了解對方並沒有不專業，只是用不同的說法來讓自己安心。

隨即小助手又自己搖搖頭，｢你這樣應該也不會有產前或產後憂鬱吧，倒是你的另一半，你要好好幫他建設——他看起來比你憂鬱。｣小助手看著從進門到現在都面無表情的House說著。

Wilson也和他一起看著House——這倒是真的，House自從他懷孕之後話變少了，老是感覺心情不開心，但只要有開口說話，那種感覺又會消失不見，所以每次Wilson要問他嚴肅的問題，問到後來都會變成平常的垃圾話去了。

而且他現在太容易變成疲倦，也常常聊天聊到一半就會睡著了，然後——Wilson也有感受到House現在真的很疼他，以前那個欠揍的渾蛋彷彿消失不見了。

House對到他的視線笑了一下，Wilson看著這個笑容自己在心裡暗自下定決心——

***

晚上回家，Wilson頂了一個大肚子去幫House放洗澡水，House那時候正在廚房弄東西以為Wilson好端端的坐在沙發上，做到一半時習慣性的看一下Wilson狀態，卻沒看到人。

｢Wilson？｣

｢我在浴室。｣

｢在浴室幹嘛？你現在要洗澡？｣ House聞聲走到浴室。

｢沒有，是給你洗的，你好久沒好好的泡澡了。｣ Wilson一隻手放到浴缸裡試溫。

House盯著Wilson動作直接問了，｢今天那個小助手跟你說了什麼？｣

House在某些地方敏感的可怕。

Wilson沒試著隱瞞House，一隻手在水裡滑來滑去，霧氣一陣陣的往他臉上，｢唔——他說會得產前憂鬱的是你不是我。｣

｢你太寵我了，都忘了這一點也不像你，而我最近享用了你的溫柔體貼卻沒好好的照顧你，還需要別人提醒——你不會怪我吧？｣

｢我自願的。｣ House看著他的動作這樣說。

｢你如果有什麼不開心的一定要講。｣ Wilson把House的手抓過來握著，讓他撫在自己臉上又輕輕的吻著他的手掌心。

｢我沒有不開心。｣

Wilson看著House的表情，噘嘴起來，｢你非得要我戳破你嗎？你知道——我很了解你的。｣

｢那你就自己分析。｣ House滿不在乎的說道，沒有再看Wilson，只是手還是任由著Wilson把玩觸摸。

｢你接受了這件事，但你覺得你沒辦法喜歡上這個寶寶；你很愛我，可是因為寶寶的關係，所有以前我們能做的事很多都不能做了；你知道你不能抱怨，因為你抱怨了我就會難過、愧疚；我如果難過，又會加深你的心理壓力，這是你很不擅長的部分；你想發脾氣，但你看到我肚子變大的模樣，你又會覺得你有什麼資格發脾氣；你還知道你不能吃太多維可丁，因為這樣我一定會擔心——綜合以上所有事情，你不開心——｣ Wilson把自己的臉埋在House的肚子裡，他很難過——他的任性導致House的不開心，可是五個多月以來他卻常常忘了去安撫同樣很需要被安撫的House。

｢Greg——對不起——謝謝你那麼愛我，我疏忽了很多事情，你應該要提醒我的——而不是你自己這樣憋著。｣有一隻手安靜的摸著他的頭髮安慰他。

｢Jimmy，說你愛我。｣ House淡淡的說道。

｢我愛你——Greg——我真的很愛你——｣Wilson急忙抬起頭對著House的視線說道。

House對上他的視線淺笑了一下，｢這樣就行了，我們去吃飯吧，雖然都涼了，但熱一下很快。｣

Wilson本來要和House一起走向浴室外的，卻瞥到House某個部位微微抬頭了，他拉住House的手，｢等一下。｣

House停下來用疑惑的表情看他。

他指指House的某個部位，｢我想先吃這個。｣ Wilson用著無辜的表情對House說道。

最後——那還沒冷掉的熱水澡終於也是派上用場了。

四。

House好好照顧了Wilson的身——心——

現在Wilson正躺在床上，而House在做他現在每天的例行公事——幫Wilson按摩腿，減輕他腿的負擔。

對付腿這件事對House來說簡直輕而易舉，畢竟長期以來他最常做的是就是在和他的腿奮鬥，這時候House的手在Wilson的腿上遊走按摩反而變成小事一樁。

對了，還有該解決的事物他也不會忘。

當House的手又碰上了Wilson的敏感部位時，Wilson總也會去看看House的下身反應———

從沒有一次讓他失望過。

Wilson捂著臉，喃喃的問著，｢我肚子都已經大成這樣了，你怎麼還會有慾望？｣

｢你不管怎樣都是最性感的James Wilson。｣ House把他的手撥開，一本正經的吻上他的臉頰——嘴唇——

五。

｢House，看一下我們的孩子吧？｣Wilson總算把孩子生出來了，House是個稱職的老公，從頭到尾在旁邊沒離開過，現在也是——硬是抱著他。

｢沒興趣。｣ House的手撥撥Wilson被汗沾濕的瀏海，認真的盯著他疲憊的臉龐，疼愛的吻了上去。

｢都已經出生了。｣ Wilson疲憊的笑笑，這渾蛋真的是一點都不想看自己的孩子——旁邊寶寶都哭的那麼大聲了竟然還能無動於衷。

｢我只想抱你，你不能他出生之後抱我的時間就減少了。｣ House低語道。

旁邊的醫生尷尬的抱著他們的兒子不知該如何是好，沒見過孩子出生兩位父親都沒人要抱的。

Wilson看見醫生的冏境，抱歉的笑笑招呼他可以抱過來了。

Wilson一抱到手上兒子就不哭了，他看一看對著House說道，｢哦！是小Jimmy，你看他的眉毛——眼睛也是棕色的。｣接著突然懊惱的叫一聲，｢糟了。｣

House此刻正目不轉睛的看著他們的孩子，這個像Wilson的孩子，他一點也不介意孩子遺傳到Wilson沒遺傳到他，可愛死了，他已經隱隱約約看到小Jimmy的身影跑來跑去了。

｢這孩子像我——代表他一定會很喜歡你，我要被排擠了。｣ Wilson有點不甘心的說道，｢你會不會有他就不要我。｣

House摸摸小Jimmy的眉毛，沒回答Wilson的問題，只是低沉又小聲的用只有Wilson才聽的到的聲音說道，｢Wilson，我不會是個好爸爸，我不知道該怎麼當。｣

Wilson知道這是他從小沒嘗過多少父愛的原因，那是House心中永遠的陰影，他害怕自己重蹈覆轍。

Wilson的手覆上House的，｢我也不知道——可是我相信——小Jimmy會教我們的。｣

六。

小Jimmy如同當初Wilson所想的，很喜歡House。

House再次讓Wilson驚奇的地方是，他竟然沒有把所有的工作都丟給他做，該餵奶的時候，House會看Wilson有沒有空，有空的話他就不會幫忙，但沒空的話他竟然會自己主動去餵奶，甚至還知道餵奶前要先試溫。

要換尿布的時候，也能毫不吭聲的默默幫小Jimmy換尿布，House熟練的完全不像是新手爸爸，不———這簡直都不像House了。

因為這簡直就是——啊，是了，他想明白了，House希望自己是個負責任的爸爸，而不是像他父親一樣對孩子那種虐待的管教方式。

Wilson走過去和House一起哄著他們一歲多的兒子睡覺，不過兒子看到他們兩個一起出現反而更是亢奮，House盯著自己笑的更燦爛的兒子皺了一下眉，｢你讓他睡不著了。｣ Wilson才不管House的抱怨湊上去就是親一口，｢House把拔，你讓我覺得失寵了。｣

House馬上摟住對方回吻，｢你剛剛在忙。｣

｢你已經很棒了你知道嗎？不用勉強自己。｣Wilson在接吻分開的空檔喃喃的說著，｢你會是最棒的爸爸，至少在我心中你已經是了。｣

小Jimmy看著兩個爸爸在他面前恩愛忽視他，開始哭鬧起來的哇哇叫，｢papa——｣ House無奈的示意Wilson抱他，Wilson嘟嘴說道，｢他是叫papa又不是叫dada。｣還是伸手把他抱起來了，可惜小Jimmy一點也不給Wilson面子，在他懷裡還是一直哇哇大哭，並且伸手到House那裡，｢我要papa——｣ Wilson見狀只好把小Jimmy放到House的手中，這小傢伙立刻就不哭了反而呵呵笑起來，雙手開心的拍拍幾下，小手抓著House的衣領要往上爬，House讓他踩著嬰兒床的邊緣，手依然半托著他的屁股，他拍上House的臉小手扶住House的雙頰學著Wilson嘟嘴親上去，開心的啄幾下，笑得很開心，也往Wilson那裡看討一個，｢幸好他還記得要親我。｣ Wilson吃味的說道，｢我就說他一定很喜歡你——｣

House咧嘴一笑，｢誰當初說不要計較這個的。｣他又親了一下小Jimmy的頭頂，把他放入嬰兒床，｢睡覺了，小子。｣他輕輕的點點他的頭，小Jimmy識相的打了一個大呵欠閉上眼睛。

｢我當初才沒說這句話。｣ Wilson有點小小鬧彆扭的念道。

House把Wilson拉到床上抱著親吻，｢你跟兒子吃醋的模樣好可愛——等以後兒子大一點的時候，我會跟他說別打我的主意啦，因為我只喜歡dada而已。｣他充滿愛意的啃咬著Wilson的下巴，｢你說——我們該不該生個弟弟妹妹給他，讓他不要老是打擾我們。｣

｢你確定不是多幾個小麻煩嗎？｣ Wilson揉著House的頭髮笑著問道，｢順其自然吧——｣

｢我開玩笑的，才不想要那麼多麻煩讓你分心——別發出聲音——｣他貼著Wilson的唇低喃，｢Jimmy——你不想吵醒你兒子吧。｣語畢，他封住Wilson的唇，手往下探入對方的敏感部位————

七。

｢House———又兩條線了。｣ Wilson拿著手上的東西皺眉。

正在哄小Jimmy的House差點把兒子摔到地上去，｢什麼？！！我們到底用哪牌的保險套那麼不靠譜？｣

｢你怎麼不說，是你的精子太強大——｣

House一臉哀愁，看來有些東西太強大也是很麻煩的事呀。

｢Greg——你會不會像之前一樣陪著我？你不能有了小Jimmy就把我放在一邊了。｣

House小心的把自己兒子放到嬰兒床裡，走過去摟著他的愛人，｢你永遠是第一，小孩都只是附屬品而已，沒人比你重要。｣

｢那可不可以請問House把拔，你到底想要幾個附屬品？因為我覺得這樣下去，除了你結紮之外——附屬品會越來越多。｣ Wilson咬著House的肩膀悶悶的問道，｢我也不喜歡他們搶走你的注意力——｣

｢生完這個——你生完這個之後我就去做結紮。｣ House給出承諾。

沒想到的是——Wilson又生出另外一個小Jimmy，一樣粗粗的眉毛，棕色的眼珠子，不一樣的是他擁有House自然捲的頭髮。

House笑的好開心，因為他記得Wilson以前說過的話，像Wilson的孩子都會特別喜歡他。

Wilson摸摸自己二兒子的眉毛嘟囔的說道，｢我好想要一個小House——｣說著說著又用House難以抗拒的眼神眼巴巴的望著House，｢把拔，你先別結紮，我們不要用保險套了，你強大的精子，接下來我相信還會伴隨你強大的基因而來——不受阻的效果一定很厲害。｣

House猝然不及的聽到Wilson的話都懵了，｢你是說———你還想要一堆附屬品——？｣

｢不是——我是想要像你一樣的附屬品，像我的當然也不錯，只是——我也想要像你的——｣

｢你還記不記得我不想讓你生小孩的原因是什麼？｣

｢嗯——小鬼頭搶走我的注意力？｣

｢不是！是每生一次小孩就是在鬼門關走過一次，我不想要你都要這樣生死搏鬥，更別說你懷孕的時候都很容易累又辛苦。｣

｢但是———我想要一個小House嘛！一定很可愛。｣

House嘆了一口氣，｢你就是知道我拿你沒轍。｣

｢Papa——我要看弟弟。｣大兒子的小手拉拉House的手，又指指Wilson手上的新生兒。

House把大兒子抱起來讓他看看自己的弟弟，｢這是Evan，你以後要好好照顧他。｣

兒子沒再回覆只是認真的盯著小人兒看，House和Wilson一起看著兩個兒子互相對視的模樣也相視而笑了。

八。

｢恭喜你們——是一男一女。｣

House沒像之前排斥著抱自己的小孩，只是熟練的抱過來，望著眼睛尚未睜開的孩子，｢拜託——藍色藍色藍色藍色——｣嘴巴喃喃唸著，這次這個小鬼的眉毛沒有像Wilson一樣粗的像毛毛蟲了，希望眼睛可以遺傳到自己，不然Wilson那個瘋狂的想法快把他給逼瘋了。

終於——他手上的男孩睜開他的眼睛了，House盯著他大笑起來，｢藍色的！愛死你啦！｣他湊過去親一口，馬上把孩子拿去給Wilson，卻發現Wilson已經溫暖的凝視著他微笑著，手上也抱著一個小孩，｢姐姐的眼睛也是藍色的。｣Wilson說道。

House趕忙把自己手上的附屬品拿給旁邊的護士讓他們去張羅，三步併兩步的跑到Wilson那，Wilson也已經把手上的姐姐給醫護人員了，他調侃的向House說道，｢這是你第一次先抱小孩沒抱我。｣

House上前抱住他，｢我不是過來了？｣

｢你說，姐姐要不要叫Amber？女版的小House耶——｣ Wilson頑皮的說道。

｢你敢！誰準你把我們的孩子取名為你前女友的名字！｣

一點也不意外看到抓狂的House，逗House也是Wilson的人生樂趣嘛。

九。

Wilson又再生氣了。

為什麼全部的孩子都喜歡House，而且都聽House的話？那渾蛋自己就是帶頭的。

｢你這樣讓我扮黑臉，那些小附屬品們都越來越怕我。｣ Wilson在廚房小聲的對House念到，那些瘋狂的小鬼頭此刻正在客廳撒野。

｢怕你才好，這樣他們就不會和我搶你了。｣

｢可是他們都只聽你的話，你每次亂出的餿主意他們做的最開心。｣

｢但我只聽你一人的，所以你希望他們做什麼你跟我說就好了。｣

｢那樣一點成就感也沒有，明明都是我生的。｣

House轉轉眼睛，開始敘說，｢你知道———姐姐很喜歡你嗎？嘖，當初又沒有把她取叫Amber，她還是很喜歡你，每次你不在的時候她都跑來問我你在哪裡。｣

｢真的？那為什麼她也不聽我的話？｣

｢你還記不記得當初我看我那位假想的親生父親的書？姐姐的心態大概比較像是那樣吧，她想知道她情敵的行為模式是怎樣，所以就照著我的話做了。｣

｢那弟弟勒？弟弟那麼像你應該也是很喜歡我吧？｣

｢弟弟知道他有兩個強大的情敵(老爸和姐姐)，所以他轉為喜歡大兒子了，看著大兒子做什麼他就跟著做什麼，配合的要命。｣

｢天——｣ Wilson笑了出來，為這瘋狂的一家子，｢看來我們家最正常的是老二了？｣

｢目前看起來是這樣，但我猜搞不好最後他會喜歡姐姐。｣ House聳聳肩，摟住Wilson。

｢閉嘴！你不要烏鴉嘴了——你知不知道你講話有時候該死的準。｣ Wilson惱怒的抱怨一番，手指點點House的胸口。

｢嗯——叫我閉嘴的話就應該用這種方式堵住我的嘴啊——｣ House收緊手臂，愛不釋手的親了起來。

才恩愛到一半——

｢Papa你們又再親親了！我也要！！｣小鬼頭一號看到了，立刻衝到他們兩個中間。

小鬼頭二號聽到了，也順勢立刻衝過去，｢什麼？我也要——｣

恩愛時光被打斷的兩個人低下頭來看他們的小寶貝，House瞥了一眼Wilson，壞笑起來，｢我要來幫你宣示主權了。｣

他彎下腰來對Jimmy還有Evan嚴肅的說道，｢別打我的主意，我是你dada的，也別打你dada的主意，因為他是我的。｣

兩個小鬼頭也不知道到底有沒有聽懂的怔怔的望著House，House各自親了他們兩個的額頭，｢好啦，你們的弟弟妹妹還在外頭，快點去照顧他們。｣

他們馬上又恢復原來的表情，尖叫的奔出去了。

｢跟兒子一番較勁，你就愛欺負他們。｣Wilson沒好氣的說道。

｢你其實就是在吃醋而已吧。｣ House又開心的吻住Wilson的唇。

十。

House這位奶爸做的太好了，他很苦惱。

｢老爸，你知道小時候的時候我真的很喜歡你吧？｣

大兒子Jimmy十八歲了，那天Wilson帶著其他弟妹出門，House隨手揮揮咧嘴笑的跟Wilson說道，｢我有年輕版的Wilson作伴，不出門了。｣ Wilson翻了個白眼決定不理他，就出門了。

House坐在沙發上翻著雜誌瞥了一眼自己的大兒子吐嘈，｢Jimmy，你又不是只有小時候才喜歡，你現在還是很喜歡，怎麼樣？要來告白了？｣

｢你跟爹地那麼恩愛，我告白要幹嘛。｣Jimmy翻了跟他爹地一樣的經典白眼，隨即又支吾的問道，｢我只是——你覺得我以後有機會遇見一個像你一樣的人嗎？｣

House放下雜誌，愉悅的笑起來，｢嗯，看來你還記得你四歲的時候我對你說過的話，別打我的主意，因為我是你dada的。｣

Jimmy沒隨著House一起笑，House知道他是認真的在問這個問題——唉——這種問題找他幹嘛？應該要找Wilson吧————算了，那傢伙的情商似乎也沒多高。

House的手在沙發上點了幾下，像是在想該從哪裡說起，｢Jimmy——你是四個小孩裡面最像你dada的，從你出生第一眼看到你，我就知道了，你爹地說中了一件事，像他的小孩都會特別喜歡我，你這件事做的特別徹底——｣說著說著他的頭靠在拐杖上回想，他還記得自己第一眼見到Jimmy的心情，也想到第一次見到Wilson時刻，｢我遇見你爹地的時候已經三十多歲了，在那之前我從沒想過會遇見一個能夠容忍我、喜歡我還願意跟我一起生活甚至替我生寶寶的人——更別說生出來的第一個小孩還黏我黏的不得了。｣ House微微笑，想到當初Jimmy先會喊的是papa不是dada的時候，Wilson嘔氣的埋怨House把小孩子比較容易發音的那個詞先搶走了，Jimmy當然先喊papa。

｢你大概也不知道，我一開始根本沒有想要你們，你們都不在我和Wilson的計畫內，我擔心他危險，也擔心你們搶走他的注意力，但你出生了，你讓我知道，我所想的是多餘的，因為你像Wilson一樣都無條件愛我，信任我，喜歡我——我是個自私的渾蛋，是你們讓我變成現在這樣的。｣

最初聽到Wilson懷孕的時候，簡直覺得是噩耗，從沒想過後來有小孩這件事會改變他的想法，他抬起頭來看著越來越像Wilson的大兒子，｢你很重要——也很棒——所以——會的，你以後一定會遇見一個你很喜歡而他也很喜歡你的人，那個人不一定像我，但當你遇見那個人的時候，你就會知道你想要一直和他在一起了。｣

Jimmy認認真真的聽完，最後放鬆的笑了起來，有點像是Wilson每次耍完House的那種笑容，｢謝謝啦，老爸，其實我要跟你說的是，我最近好像已經遇到一個不錯的人了——就是不清楚他喜不喜歡我而已。｣

｢嘖，浪費我那麼多口水——｣ House還是笑了起來，Jimmy的表演程度簡直和Wilson一樣都能耍到他了，｢等你拐到他了，把他帶回來給我們看吧。｣

｢會的，老爸——｣ Jimmy本來要走回房間了，突然回頭看House，｢對了，老爸——我有沒有說過，我覺得你是全世界最棒的老爸，至少在我心中你是最棒的了，爹地也很棒，但還差你一點點，我真的很愛你們倆——要記得幫我和爹地說哦。｣

House擺擺手把他揮進去，自己拿了一杯水喝了起來，兒子長大了——

『你會是最棒的老爸，至少在我心中你已經是了。』 House還記得當初Wilson也是這樣和他說的，沒想到自己大兒子竟然講了差不多一模一樣的話——可以讓兒子這樣說，我這個老爸當的應該真的不錯吧———

****

｢哦？Jimmy真的這樣說？｣Wilson眼睛笑的瞇瞇的聽House分享下午和大兒子兩人的對話。

｢你現在都不會吃醋了，想當年你都還會吃兒子們的醋。｣ House坐在床上，一腳放在Wilson的腿上讓他按摩，嘟囔的說道。

｢我現在喜歡看你為那些小鬼頭煩惱。｣ Wilson細心的按摩，微笑起來，這些畫面都是他以前沒想到的。

看著Wilson的微笑，House又抱怨起來，｢這不是應該馬麻煩惱的事嗎！怎麼變成老爸在煩惱了。｣

｢因為你是全世界最棒的老爸呀，所以孩子們都愛你——我也是。｣ Wilson貼近House，甜蜜的親了一口。

House翻身壓住Wilson，｢那親愛的馬麻，我們再來造孩子吧？｣

The End


End file.
